User talk:Nature Loves Me/Archive 2
Look at this and give your thoughts: http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:A/Rt_Siphon_Strength_Shutdown Nature 18:23, 7 May 2008 (EDT) About following runes, look at it this way. If people never signed their comments, were allowed to remove other people's contributions and didn't indent, people reading talk pages wouldn't know who said what, when messages were posted, what messages were in reply to or whether or not things had been removed. Understand why we follow them now? Thanks =) [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 11:37, 8 May 2008 (EDT) Anyone think a SmitingWay build would work for HA? Like you know how the IV Spike is with everyone with IV? Well seeing as Sway is the dominant Build atm and Rangers resist cold damage and Natures renewal causes hexes to take 2x as long to cast... IV wouldn't go too far in HA. What about a Ray of Judgement Team, afterall Holy Damage is armor ignoring and at 12 you are guaranteed to hit what it says you're gonna hit less they use PS, but Sway doesnt have Prot Spirit or Spirit Bond. * RoJ would do 720 Damage. The teams Secondary could be like /Mo, dont know what the Primary should be, Nec? Help me please xD Nature 15:33, 11 May 2008 (EDT) HA Balanced The Build on my User Page, that I'm working on using builds from this site. How's it look, is it good at all? Nature 13:51, 23 May 2008 (EDT) :switch the DA sin for something else, like a necro Antiarchangel TROLL 01:06, 24 May 2008 (EDT) :: If I put a Necro then there would only be 2 Front Liners, an Elementalist with Rend Enchantments maybe...or...? Nature 01:32, 24 May 2008 (EDT) ::: May put Earth Shaker Warrior in replace of Backbreaker sin and put Backbreaker Sin as a Variant. Nature 01:39, 24 May 2008 (EDT) :::: ... or a RaO KD Ranger ... thinking of which would provide the most efficient KD'ing. Earth Shaker would be nice for King of the Hill, meh, what do you guys think. I'm going to bed. Nature 01:53, 24 May 2008 (EDT) * Put a SF Ele instead of backbreaker because ** Many teams bring Aura of Stability, and know how to use it ** More AoE to help with keeping Halls and other areas where you "Capture." * Trying to figure out a way to put in "Make Haste!" to help for Relic Runs. **Dash simply isn't enough. Nature 11:27, 24 May 2008 (EDT) Changed the Ritualist from an Expel to an OoS with 2 Variants. Nature 12:47, 24 May 2008 (EDT) Making a Build Page for this and making it a stub in hopes of getting more reponses =\. Nature 12:51, 24 May 2008 (EDT) I'm watching you [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:57, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :Wtf? Oo --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 14:01, 4 June 2008 (EDT) ::Notice butterflyway on his user page. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:04, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :::Its red link. :D --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 14:09, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :::: LMAO STALKERS!!!!!!!! [[User:Nature Loves Me|'Nature']] 15:04, 4 June 2008 (EDT) ::::: Ok, let me explain lol. Last night I was bored. So me and guildy decided to randomway. We decided to bring all Dervs, and 3 Monks, 2 HB and 1 RC. All Dervs with Wounding Strike lol. We tried it, sucked at Zaishen cus we couldnt interupt the wards. But we ROLLED the first team we were against. Absolutely rolled lol. like 20 seconds...not even. Thenthe next one we were like in a stalemate and eventually lost. We won lik 6 our of 10 matches, most of them we rolled the other team, they either sucked or were too busy going "WTF?" One team was like "5 Dervs 3 Monks? Is that the new lame?" So yea, I was trying to see if I coudl change it a lil lol and see what happens. This was AFTER my friend wnaetd to run Strong like Bearway btw, which is where we got the name Butterfly way from lol. My Guild Leader named named Weak LikeButterfly and me Weak like Grandma.<3 ^^ [[User:Nature Loves Me|'Nature']] 15:12, 4 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Hawt story. But 5warrs>5 derv. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:17, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::You won 6 out of 10, yarrr now that's pimp. [[User:Display|''' ≈Display']] 19px lolcat 15:27, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::: Well we were just having some fun lol, took 10 seconds to think of the idea :X Wasn't anything serious ^^ [[User:Nature Loves Me|'Nature']] 17:50, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Err, 5 Dervs is aweasome, I dont like the class too much but wounding strike is fucking imba I mean, apply dw and cover it instantly so Godliest is kinda wrong, meh, they deal ~100 a hit too. --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 06:48, 5 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Ah, your logic is - as always - flawless, Igor... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 06:50, 5 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::I kno, no need to remind me. :3 --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 06:57, 5 June 2008 (EDT) Butterflyway!! Look at it :@ Scroll down to Ideas and tell me what you think about those and tell em what YOU think I should put ^^. : ^ By me [[User:Nature Loves Me|'Nature''']] 11:26, 5 June 2008 (EDT)